The life of daz the eevee
by Wh0 t00k the jam
Summary: Well here's my first story I'm looking to improve so constructive feed back and reviews are gonna be helpful the chapters maybe a bit to small
1. Chapter 1

Hi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon claimer: if I did that would be cool

It was dark I hit something and heard a crack so I hit it again on my fourth try i smashed something only to be meet with blinding light and one yellow thing and one black thing.

my vision adapted and I saw the two things were a jolteon and umbreon they had a happy look on their faces the jolteon picked me out of the shell I was in. The jolteon spoke first she had a light dreamy tone to her voice. she said "hello son" then the umbreon spoke in a deepish voice "hello son". I said "hi mom hi dad " then my stomach growls we all laugh. After woofing down some Oran berries I fell asleep.

I woke up the next after noon and I ate some berrys my mom asked me "what do I want my name to be"so I said "daz"

Over the next two weeks I learnt some new moves witch are swift,iron tail and bite I also learnt how to heal if I got hurt and learnt some other stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon claimer: if I did that would be cool

I now have to choice of what evolution I want to be.

(I'm not gonna yadda on about them)

I had three stones laid out 1 fire stone,1 water stone and 1 thunder stone I closed my eyes and put my paw on one then I opened my eyes when I turned a bright white light then looked over myself my fur was red and my mane was a light tan colour When I looked back at the stones I saw the fire stone was gone, so I know I was a Flareon.

When I looked in my parents eyes I saw happiness and surprise they smiled and did not complain about my choice so now I was ready to leave the den.

(well he wanted to leave so that's why)

it was getting dark out so I went to sleep early and I felt warm I guess it was just part of the evolution I woke up early next Morning ate so berries and started to travel I had no idea where just some where I eventually reached a desert I found an oasis and rested there.

Whew that was fun please review thx u


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon claimer: if I did that would be cool

After I rested at the oasis ate some Berries and drank some water then contued on my way to the glacier witch was about 5 day walk. I stared walking towards the glacier on the way I ran into a few weak trainers it became nightfall i needed some place to stay ifound a cave befor I went in I sniffed the air but found no trace of any pokemon in it so I fell into a deep sleep. Next mornig I woke up ate some berries witch were very hard to find because i was in a desert I continued on my way but a sandstorm hit so I was forced to find a place to wait it ou Witch I did not so I contiued on till nightfall. I went on though the night and to my relief thier was a small river I drank out the river hidrated I walked on but I ran into a trainer.

I started with my flamethower attack it hit home the trainer ordered her garchomp

to use dragon rush I tried to doged But got hit dam it hurt alot I uesd my iron tail attack on the head witch caused it to faint some how so I ran and ran till I could run no more when I looked I was near the end of the desert. I fell asleep i woke up next afternoon my muscles hurt for my fight yesterday I ate a rattata because thier was no berries I walked to the glacier as soon as I reached thier I knew this was the place for me but it was almost sundown so I found a cave I was so tired I didn't bother to smell it I woke up next moring to see a angry glaceon I jumped back against the wall what are you doing here The glaceon barked I..I was looking for a place to rest s...sorry I forgot to Check if it belonge to anyone I siad sheepishly when I looked up I saw a beautiful glaceon her expression sofend ok u can stay here for as long as u like seductively witch puzeld me I mean one minite she wants me gone next she wants me to stay?

To make its self be heard my belly growled loudly I blushed a deep red she laughed I gave a small laugh she gave me some berries I thanked her and ate them fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

reviwe plz and a lea on might come soon yay :D thx


End file.
